As different users of an application may have different needs, flexible software packages may be customized to meet the needs of many different users. However, the more a standard software package or application is customized by a particular user, the greater the likelihood that the customizations may result in unexpected output when executed by the software application. The likelihood may be further compounded when new users or users with only basic customization needs are presented with a full range of options, well beyond the scope of their understanding and/or needs. Similarly, more experienced users may prefer to be presented with more and/or deeper customization options than the more basic users. Having only one level of presentation for customization options could create inefficiencies for users of varying experience and/or customization preferences.